1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to maintenance procedures and, in particular, to lockout-tagout. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a locking quick-release pin assembly.
2. Background
Lockout-tagout is a safety procedure used to protect workers when equipment is undergoing maintenance. Lockout-tagout involves a physical restraint to prevent equipment from being energized or started. In some instances, lockout-tagout may prevent the release of hazardous energy. In other instances, lockout-tagout may prevent equipment from moving.
Prior to performing maintenance on a piece of equipment, the equipment may first be powered down. Afterwards, a shaft of a lock may be placed into a hole of the equipment and the lock may be closed. If multiple locks are desirable, a hasp may be placed into the hole of the equipment and multiple locks may be connected to the hasp.
After placing a lock, an operator may also place a tag through the hole to display the name of the operator and a time for placement of the lock. The operator may remove the key from the lock and take it with him. After placing the lock and the tag, the lock cannot be removed without the key. As a result, a different operator may not inadvertently remove the lock prior to completion of the maintenance. The equipment cannot present a hazardous situation such as hazardous energy or movement without removing the lock.
However, some equipment may not have holes that may accommodate a shaft of a lock. This equipment may not be able to use a traditional padlock to lockout-tagout the equipment.
Some equipment may have holes that accommodate quick-release pins. Quick-release pins may be placed into the holes to prevent equipment from being energized or started. However, quick-release pins are easily removed by anyone. Removing a quick-release pin prior to completing maintenance may create a hazardous condition.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it may be desirable to provide lockout-tagout components that can be used with equipment that cannot receive traditional locks with shackles.